Its a WHAT?
by Adhara Black
Summary: When Sirius falls through the veil, he finds himself in a very strange place, to say the least... THIS IS NOT A MARY-SUE FIC! It is mereley two young girls, who stunble across their IDol... well one of them. Anywaaaaay, R&R!


Chapter One: The Arrival Of Our Most Loved Padfoot.

23 June 2003

Adharas eyes widened. "No," she whispered. "no... s-s-s-s-SIRI!!" She started bawling, and dropped the book. Her mother came running in. "what is it, honey?" she asked, concerned.

"Hes dead!"

"Whos dead, sweetie?"

"S-S-S-Siri...." She started bawling into the pillow. "I hate her. I hate her I hate her I hate her!!!"

Her mother frowned. "Uhhh, who is this Siri? And who do you hate?"

"J.K. Rowling killed poor Siri!! That damn Wench!! He was one of my favourite charries!!" She hugged her pillow. "She k-k-k-killed him..."

Her mother sighed, as she shut the door. She worried about that girl.

Present Day

Adhara sat at her trusty computer, frowning at the screen. "no, no, no, no, NO!!" she moaned, going over her ficcy. "this is all WRONG!!" She moaned, and banged her head onto the desk. "This ficcy is pointless."

She sighed, and gazed at the little corner in the taskbar. "cool!" she said. "ashys on!" she clicked it, and up came the screen.

"hey ashy!" she typed. "how are things going for you??"

"fine, you??"

"My new ficcy is stupid. Im trashing it."

"Ah, a work in the bin."

"shut it, ashy"

"hehe, sry."

"you better be."

A banging on the inside of her closet interrupted Adhara.

"wait, ashy." She said. "someone's hiding in my closet."

"of course"

Adhara sighed, as she walked over, and opened the door. She gaped when she saw a man in his late thirties, with long black hair, deep eyes, and wizard robes.

"s-siri??"

"what the hell did you just say????"

"oh, my GOD!!!!!!!" Adhara jumped up and down, and began squealing. "Ohmygod ohmygod!!!"

Sirius Black raised an eyebrow as this girl began jumping on her bed, and running into the walls squealing.

"Ummmm, are you okay??" he said tentatively.

Adhara stopped, and started breathing hard. "Im okay!!!!! Im better than okay!!!! your alive!! Youre real!!!"

"Uh, yeah Im real.." Sirius said, finally, stepping out of the closet. Adhara squealed, and glomped Sirius.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said.

"Oh, Sirius," she said. "Im so lucky, sosososososo lucky!!"

Sirius shoved her off, and stared at her warily. Adhara smiled, and Then walked inside her closet.

"Ah, the hole." She said, nodding wisely.

"The-what?" Sirius said.

"Oh, It's a hole in the space-time continuim.

Flashback

"Mumm!! It happened again!!" A slightly younger Adhara walked into the kitchen.

"what happened, honey?" she said.

"My stuff keeps disappearing. And its NOT Bugers that's stealing them. I booby-trapped it."

"honey, check your closet"

"okaay," she said, and ran to her closet. She pushed aside her clothes, and gasped.

There was a weird tear-thingy in the back of the closet, as though someone had ripped the wood apart, and painted the rip a dark purple.

"MUUM!!" She yelled. "YOU BETTER SEE THIS!!"

When the scientist came, he was amazed.

"Well, it looks like you have a rip in the space-time continuum." He said, adjusting his glasses.

Adharas mum gasped. "can we do anything about it?" she said.

The scientist shook his head. "The only think you can do is let it be. Don't touch it, so Girl," he said, turning to Adhara. "DON'T mess with it."

"Damn," Adhara muttered. "whats the point of having a hole in the space-time continuum if you cant use it?"

"Adhara... don't do anything with it?" her mother said severely.

Adhara sighed, and nodded.

_End Flashback_

Sirius shook his head. "okaaay... oh, what's your name??" he said. Adhara grinned.

"I am Adhara Black, but most just call me Adhara. My Mum calls me Adhara Innana Black, when she really really mad."

"Adhara.... Black???" Sirius was stunned.

"Yup!" she said cheerfully, then gave him a hug. "maybe we're somehow related!!"

Sirius sighed. "I hope not," he said, but quietly, so she wouldn't hear.

She pulled away, and raised an eyebrow. "You smell funny, and you look dirty." She said. "you need a shower." She shoved him into the bathroom. "pass me your clothes, and Ill wash 'em!"

Sirius sighed, and handed his clothes through the crack in the door.

"thanks!!" she said. "They'll be done in a couple of hours!!"

"Youre wel-"Sirius stopped. "two hours?? What am I gonna do till then?" He muttered.

Adhara dumped the clothes into a washing machine. Then, she ran back to her computer.

"Hey, Ashy." She said, grinning as she typed. "you'll never guess who it was."

"oi, Adhara!!"

Adhara was broken out of her thoughts, by a voice behind her. She spun around, and saw Sirius.....

In just a towel.

((Insert drooly face here))

"Uh, Adhara, Adhara? ADHARA!!" He said, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

She shook herself out of her daze. "uh... yeah??" she said.

"what am I gonna wear??" he said.

She blinked. "what?? Oh-oh yeah." She said, and dragged him out of her room, and down the hall. "Youre lucky My Mum isn't here, or she would be very annoyed about be having a half-naked man in my room." She ducked into her parents room.

"uuuuhhhh... just put in these," She said, grabbing a tee-shirt, and a pair of trousers. "Oh, And I guess youll need underwear," she said opening her drawer. She shrieked when she saw what was inside it.

"What??" Sirius said, staring puzzled at her ashen face

She lifted the item out of the drawer by the very tips of her fingers.

"I-I feel violated..." she said faintly.

"Are those your Mums??" He said, staring apprehensively at the frilly pink G-String/ Thong.

She shook her head, looking like she was going to throw up.

"This is my dads drawer..."

She dropped tham as though they were contaminated, and searched through the drawer.

"This is so wrong," she said, pulling aside socks, and Men's Briefs.

Then, she found it.

"here ya go!" she said cheerflly, lifting them out.

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he gazed at them They were lime-green, and had pictures of a little girl saying. "youre the greatest daddy ever!"

"Where-did your dad get those disasters from?" he said.

Adhara frowned. "I got them for him last year, for fathers day." Sirius blushed.

"Oh, ummmm, sorry." He said.

Adhara grinned. "Its fine!!" she said. "I hate them too, but I was short on cash at the time. Anyway." She said, shoving the clothes onto Sirius. "here ya go! Oh, wait.." she said, and ran to her room. "stay there!" she yelled.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, and dropped the clothes.

Then, Adhara came back with a camera.

"What the-"but he was cut off by Adhara clicking away. After about fifteen clicks, it stopped. "damn," she muttered. "out of film."

Sirius frowned. "did you just take about twenty pictures of me?"

Adhara nodded, and left the room. "Come into my room when youre finished!" she yelled, and ran back to her computer.

"ashy," she typed. "I know this sound really nutty, but do you think you could make it to my house in about half an hour?"

Sirius entered the room, to see Adhara typing away on her computer.

"Uh, is that a computer??" he said, puzzled. Adhara nodded proudly.

"40 gig hard drive, 128 mb video card, 1.5 giga-hertz processor, and a cool touchy screeny thing that I paid a hundred bucks extra for."

Sirius wore a blank look on his face. Adhara giggled.

"Sorry," she said. "I forget. Its only 1996 where you come from, silly me!"

Sirius raised his eyebrow for the fifth time that day, and sighed. "Adhara, you know what your problem is? You talk to much."

Adhara smiled, blushing, and looked away. "that's what everyone always says. I think theyre just jealous of my motor mouth"

Sirius gazed along the pink walls, and hid gaze rested on something.

"Hey- whats this?" He said, pulling 'Harry Potter and The Order Of the Phoenix' off her shelf, and opened it to page creepy violin music 711. "huh, this has my name on it... and Harry and Remus..."

Adharas eyes widened, and yanked the book out of his hands. "Uh... you don't want to read this..." she said, taking a step back.

"Give it here..." He said warningly, walking towards her. "I wanna read it."

Adhara jumped up onto the bed, and held the book high above her head. "You cant read it!!" she said.

Sirius growled, and jumped onto the bed.

Adhara giggled, and crashed onto the floor. "Nope!" she said. "Cant read it!"

Sirius jumped off the bed, and fully tackled Adhara to the floor.

"Give-it-here!" he said, trying to pull the book out of her hands. Adhara wriggled out from under him, and yanked the book out of his hands.

Sirius then leaped back on Adhara, trying to prise her fingers off of the book.

"No... you cant read it!" Adhara said.

"yes...I...can!!"

At that moment, Ashy opened the door, to see Sirius on top of Adhara, who was trying to shake the book out of her hands.

Adhara yelped, and with an extra burst of strength, yanked the book out of Sirius's hands, and threw it over to Ashy, who caught it, and glanced at the title, to Sirius, to the title, and to Sirius again. Then, she ran across the room, and tackled Sirius.

"Youre alive, your alive!!"

"ow..." Sirius was winded. "Yeah, Im alive. Now, please let me go."

Ashy obediently let him go, and stepped back. Then, she turned to Adhara with an evil look in her eyes.

"So... We have access to any time in existence, and the most gorgeous dead man in history. What do you want to do?"

Adhara knew EXACTLY what she wanted to do...

Please review this, I dont care if its flames, I just wanna know someones read this!!


End file.
